Enchanté Honoka
by Naoki Hiki
Summary: Une rencontre tristement exécutée, mais nostalgique pour certain. Deux personnes se rencontrent. Et puis une histoire se fait. Voici l'histoire un peu triste d'une rencontre peu commune.
1. Première Journée

\- Enchanté Honoka, c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, mais je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Un homme que je ne connaissais pas venait d'apparaître. Il avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine à vue d'œil, et terriblement fatigué. J'aurais bien aimé le réconforter mais il semblait quelque peu se complaire dans son état. Enfin, je le suppose. Donc il avait l'air d'avoir la trentaine, mais peut-être aurait-il été plus jeune si son visage, en plus de me montrer une tristesse infinie mélangée à une nostalgie incertaine, avait des cernes jusqu'aux genoux et une barbe mal rasée. Sa chevelure rouge était ternie par la crasse et le gras, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux depuis un mois, et ses yeux, toujours remplit d'émotion confuses, étaient également aussi ternis que ses cheveux, mais portaient sa couleur.

Je préfère être claire tout de suite avec les personnes qui croiraient que je me moque de lui, ce n'en pas le cas, soyez rassurés. Parce que je suis très confuse de cette situation et de cet homme. Je ne le connais pas et je ne sais pas d'où il provient. Et apparemment lui-même ne me connait pas. Donc dans tous les cas, nous devrions être confus tous les deux. De plus, il n'est pas vraiment tout seul, parce qu'une personne se trouve avec lui et lui ressemble, surement quelqu'un de sa famille. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper, il avait les yeux river sur moi.

\- J'ai pris des fleurs, j'espère qu'elles te plaisent. Ma sœur les aimait aussi. Donc je me suis dit que... cela te ferait plaisir.

Il avait déclaré ça avec une voix rauque mais tremblotante, et me tendit les fleurs. Elles se sont posées à côté de moi. C'était des marguerites, un cadeau assez simple, mais satisfaisant. Cela me rappelait que mon jeune frère me faisait les mêmes cadeaux, à croire qu'ils se connaissaient peut-être, ou que ce n'était qu'un simple hasard.

Il me souriait faiblement, mais hésitait un peu sur la marche à suivre. Je peux le comprendre, pour un premier rendez-vous, ou plutôt une première rencontre, on ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser, de peur de faire une bourde. Je n'osais pas dire grand-chose non plus. Je regardai la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais elle ne m'adressa aucun regard. Préférant regarder sa "famille" ? avec des yeux doux, remplit d'amour et de tendresse, peut-être que je percevais une pointe d'amertume, mais ce n'était pas sûr.

\- Je... Hésitait-il, je pense qu'il serait bien de me présenter également non ? Je ne crois pas que tu le connaisses vu que c'est la première que nous nous voyons. Je me prénomme Nobu, enchanté.

Je lui répondis que je suis également enchantée, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Je ne m'appelle pas vraiment Honoka, enfin si, mais mon second nom se trouve être Ban, donc s'il pouvait m'appeler comme ça, ça me ferait énormément plaisir. Mais il m'ignora une seconde fois, préférant se concentrer sur mon regard plus qu'autre chose. C'est un peu vexant, mais pas trop non plus. Je le comprends un peu aussi.

Il semble bredouiller une excuse, puis s'en alla laissant sur le carreau. Ce n'était pas très gentil mais il m'avait dit en se retournant qu'il reviendrait, donc je devrais juste attendre qu'il me recontacte. Cela ne me dérange pas, après tout je resterais toujours là, s'il le souhaite. La personne qui accompagnait se retourna enfin et, tout en gardant un visage remplit de tendresse, me fit un signe de tête comme pour me dire au revoir, ce que je lui rendis. Et dès qu'ils furent hors de vue. Je regardai une nouvelle fois les fleurs qu'il m'avait laissées. Elles sont vraiment belles.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir sentir leur odeur.

* * *

Et voici une nouvelle fanfiction, très petite avec de petits chapitres (je vais essayer de faire en sorte que ce le soit.) Elle sera donc très petite, et comportera peut-être des personnages de l'œuvre original, je n'en suis pas très sûre encore. Je verrais bien cela dit. Excusez-moi de cette présentation tardive, mais bonjour. Cette série aura une dizaine voire une vingtaine de chapitres, mais ils ne comporteront pas non plus des dizaines de milliers de mots rassurez-vous.

J'espère en tout cas qu'elle vous plaira autant que ce chapitre ci. Il doit y avoir des fautes donc je m'excuse d'avance.

Je préfère vous prévenir également que cette fanfiction comportera comme thème le recueillement, mais par extension la dépression. Donc ne soyez pas surpris si cela vient à revenir ici même.

Tout en vous souhaitant une bonne journée, byyyye


	2. Deuxième Journée

-Bonjour, je suis arrivé en retard, désolé. J'ai eu un… petit soucis, s'excusait-il.

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Il avait un peu maigri depuis la dernière fois, parce que ses vêtements paraient plus amples aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il faisait attention à lui, qu'il mange correctement. En tout cas, ces cernes sont toujours et il paraissait un peu plus fébrile, comme s'il allait s'effondrer s'il ne se tenait pas. Il avait amenait des fleurs aujourd'hui encore. Les même qu'il y avait deux semaines. Elles étaient toujours aussi belles, ces marguerites.

Aujourd'hui, son regard ne me fixait plus autant que la dernière fois. Des fois, il regardait derrière lui, et des fois sur les côtés. Il n'était pas vraiment dans son état normal, mais la dernière fois non plus.  
-Les arbres n'ont plus leurs feuilles maintenant, il va commencer à faire plus froid. L'hiver… Arrive de plus en plus tôt. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop froid. Je t'amènerais une couverture, si tu le souhaites, la prochaine… fois.

Il bégayait un peu, s'en était presque mignon. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça. J'allait bien, qu'il fasse plus attention à lui plutôt. Ce serait mieux pour lui, déjà qu'il paraissait pas bien lourd. J'avais plus peur qu'il s'envole. Il, non, Nobu faisait attention aux détails, c'était gentil de sa part. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui. Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me fixa.

-J'ai vu un ami… Hier. Ou c'était peut-être avant-hier… Je ne sais plus. Nous avons bu un café dans les environs. C'était chaud, donc il a fallu que je souffle, mais ça réchauffait. On a beaucoup parlé. C'est une personne très sympathique. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois… Je l'emmènerais avec moi, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr…

Oh, bien sûr que non ça ne me dérangerais pas du tout. J'aimerais un peu voir qui tu fréquentes. Peut-être pourrais-je lui demander des secrets qui n'appartenaient qu'à vous, et me moquer gentiment de toi après. Ou peut-être que nous nous tiendrons en face à face, comme toi et moi, et que nous ne nous parlerons qu'en nous regardant. C'est une idée. De tout manière, j'en serais ravie.

Il semblait nerveux. Mais finit par acquiescer et de dire que oui, ce sera une bonne idée. Comme ça, il pourra me présenter à ses amis. J'aurais aimé qu'il croise ma sœur, c'est une personne très sympathique. Bien qu'elle serait capable de mettre une beigne à celui qui oserait lui dire que ça tenue paraissait légère pour un mois de décembre, ce qu'elle aurait répondu que ça ne le regardait pas. Et qu'il n'avait qu'à regarder ailleurs. Maintenant que je le dis, elle semblait bien trop… Brute ? Je crois que c'est le bon mot. 

Les feuilles des arbres bougeaient au rythme du vent, et donnait une belle mélodie. Cela rendait plutôt bien et donnait à l'atmosphère une nouvelle légèreté. Ce qui semblait intéressait Nobu, qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de fixer le ciel et de suivre du regard le mouvement des feuilles. Je pensait l'avoir vu… trembler. Il avait raison, le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Sans que je ne le remarque, il avait disparu.

Quand sera la prochaine fois que je le verrais ? Il avait dit qu'il viendrait avec un ami. Que je ne connaissais pas. Allait-il réellement me retrouver ? Il me préviendra surement. J'avais peur que nous ne nous revoyons pas. Il semblait plus fragile aujourd'hui. La personne qui l'avait accompagnée, n'était pas revenu. Allait-elle bien ? Ma main alla vers le bouquet qu'il avait posé à côté de moi, mais une ombre apparu sur ma main. Je releva les yeux vers un inconnu. Qui souriait.

* * *

Bonsoir et voici donc un nouveau chapitre, pour une seconde journée.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Malheureusement des fautes continuent de me filer entre les doigts, bon courage.

J'aime bien laisser le mystère planer, c'est tout.

Bonne journée/ou plutôt soirée ici/ à vous et à la prochaine.


	3. Troisième Journée

-Je t'ai amené mon ami, comme je te l'avais promis.

Il était bien vrai qu'il avait emmené son ami aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Il m'avait un peu manqué. Juste un peu. Son ami était bien ici. Et la personne qu'il avait amené avec lui la première fois, était là, également. Son ami était blond, avec les yeux marrons. Il avait peut-être du sang étranger dans les veines. Ou alors était-ce un étranger ?

-Je te présente Sho, Sho voici Honoka. Je t'en ai parlé plus tôt.

Son ami ne disait rien, même lorsque je lui fis un petit signe de la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il se contenta de plisser les yeux et de tourner la tête vers Nobu. Il semblait perplexe.

-Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Non, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre cette …Honoka. Mais, ce n'est peut-être pas… Non, enchanté… Honoka.

L'ami n'avait pas l'air enchanté de me rencontrer. C'était un peu vexant à vrai dire. Mais bon, on ne peut plaire à tout le monde. Il était très méfiant, mais pas trop. Il ne me méprisait pas, même après cette introduction, il semblait juste ne pas savoir comme s'y prendre. Ce n'est pas bien grave. J'espère juste que nous nous entendrons mieux à l'avenir. Ou pas.

-Oh, je t'ai emmené la couverture comme promis. Elle est rose, et elle appartenait à ma sœur, avant. Mais je suis certain… que ça ne la dérangera pas que tu l'ais maintenant.

Il marmonna encore, c'était un peu dur à comprendre, mais je comprenais à la fin. Il me donna alors la couverture rose, et je le remercia. Son ami avait l'air un peu perdu, mais en même temps… Un peu d'un autre sentiment. Il avait de la pitié ? Pourquoi, c'était gentil de sa part de me donner une couverture, je vois pas en quoi cela lui permettait de le regarder comme ça. Pendant le temps où je lui envoya mon plus beau regard perçant, la personne en face de moi me regarda avec les mêmes yeux que l'autre. Un regard rempli de ce sentiment qui ne me plaisait pas.

Pourquoi regardez vous les gens comme ça ? Ce n'est pas respectueux… Après avoir reporter mon attention sur Nobu, j'ai remarqué qu'il avait encore plus de vêtements que la dernière fois, et encore moins de peaux sur le visage et sur ses mains. Il semblait réellement plus mal. Mais au moins il me regardait. Mais… Sa santé m'inquiétait. Il y a beaucoup de mais. Il est bien vrai que maintenant que j'y fasse attention, les deux personnes regardaient souvent Nobu. Faisaient attention à ses moindres faits et gestes. Et prenaient des pincettes avec lui.

-Nous devrions rentrer. Il commence à faire tard, Sho essaya de persuader Nobu.

Sans réel succès.

-Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver… Vous ne vous êtes pas encore parlé…

-Nous revie- la reverrons, ne t'en fais pas… Il y aura bien d'autres occasions. Même elle, préférerait que tu rentres, que tu te reposes et que tu manges quelque chose de consistant.

-Oui… Mais…

-S'il te plaît, Nobu… Nous la reverrons un autre jour.

-D'accord. Au revoir Honoka, prends soin de toi.

Et impuissante, je les vis s'éloigner de moi. Sans que je puisses dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai peur pour sa santé, qui semblait se détériorer de jours en jours. Mais j'ai aussi peur qu'il…

La personne était restée. Je l'avais remarquée. Elle me regarda avec un air désolée, mais cette fois-ci ne s'en alla pas de suite. Elle resta un peu. Mais l'étranger de la dernière fois était revenue, et elle partit précipitamment. Je le fusilla du regard. Celui-ci ne me plaisait pas. Que ce soit son sourire, ou son apparence.

-Et bien, et bien… Tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire, non ? Pourquoi tu ne t'en vas pas comme cette jeune personne. Elle a compris qui j'étais. Un personnage pas très recommandable si tu veux rester dans ce monde.

Je le savais parfaitement qui il était. Mais je n'avais pas encore finit. Il me laissa tranquille pour le moment, parce qu'il savait que je restais attaché à ce monde. J'étais encore vivante malgré ce qu'il en pensait. Malgré ce que les gens pensent. Je restais vivante.

* * *

Et bonsoir,

Et en voici un autre, je ne pensais pas en faire un tout kes jours, mais il semblerait que s'en soit le cas.

Malheureusement, il ne reste plus que quelques chapitres 2-3 je dirais même. C'est bientôt la fin, même.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut. Et que petit à petit vous comprendriez.

Bonne soirée à vous, et bye bye !


	4. Quatrième Journée

-Bonjour Honoka. Désolé de t'embêter aussi tôt mais il fallait que je te vois. Mais je crois que si... J'avais attendu, je ne serais revenu que beaucoup... Plus tard. Ou cela aurait été plus le cas si j'avais pris mon ami avec moi. Il ne semble pas approuvé que je te voie.

Il était effectivement rare de le revoir aussi rapidement. Il ne prenait jamais contact le lendemain ni aussi tôt. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Je ne voyais cependant pas de changement cette fois-ci. Sa peau semblait toujours aussi pale et creuse. Et ses vêtements semblaient s'être un peu plus remplis. Parce qu'il faisait froid, pas parce qu'il avait mangé. Je suppose ?

Il mit son sac en face de lui. C'est bien la première fois que je le vois avec autre chose qu'un bouquet de fleur. Et il en sortit des boites qui contenaient, de la nourriture ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce matin, et je me suis dit que vu… L'heure, il aurait été préférable d'amener le petit déjeuner. As-tu déjà pris le tiens ? De… Petit déjeuner ?

C'était très gentil d'avoir penser à ça. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il m'amenait des choses cette semaine. Et aujourd'hui, nous partageons notre premier repas ensemble. En ouvrant la boite, j'ai remarqué que c'était du curry ? Ce sera une première pour moi de manger du curry le matin… Il ne s'était tout de même pas tromper de boite ? A moins que… Non. Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait pas mangé le soir et qu'il amenait cette boite pour pouvoir le manger avec moi.

Il me donna des baguettes et commença à manger. Doucement. Et à mâcher, doucement aussi. Il semblait se forcer, je trouve. J'espère qu'il faisait attention. Il ne faut pas manger si nous n'avons pas faim. Se forcer, c'est mauvais pour sa santé… Quand bien même, je lui souriais. Peut-être faisait-il ça pour me rassurer. Ou pour rassurer quelqu'un d'autre. Ou lui. Je ne savais pas.

-J'espère que ça te plaît… Disait-il après avoir fini. Désolé d'avoir fait du curry si tôt, mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir… Donc pour m'occuper j'ai fait… ça. Tu… vas bien ? J'aurais du te poser cette question plus tôt, mais… J'avais un peu peur. Vois-tu… Ma sœur a eu quelques soucis elle aussi…Et je n'ai pas pu lui poser cette question, avant… Avant que.. Voilà.

Sa sœur n'allait pas bien ? Ou allait-elle mais il n'a pas pu la voir ? Il devrait, c'était important de voir sa famille. Surtout dans les moments qui nous parait insurmontable… Mais peut-être qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec eux ? C'est donc compréhensible s'il n'allait pas vers eux. Je ne sais pas.

-Honoka… Je voulais te dire… Je t'apprécie beaucoup, et les moments que nous partageons me touche vraiment. Serais-tu d'accord si… Je revenais ? Je sais bien que j'aurais du te le demander bien avant, mais… Mieux vaux maintenant non ?

J'en serais ravie, nous ne parlions pas beaucoup, mais j'apprécie beaucoup ta présence qui est apaisante. Et j'aimerais te voir également plus souvent. Et si nous pouvions continuer à manger ensemble, cela me ferait énormément plaisir.

Il hocha la tête, un peu triste. Pourquoi l'était-il ? Nous allons nous revoir, n'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Enfin, je veux dire que c'est bien d'avoir… De la compagnie. C'est tout. Il allait partir, mais j'aurais aimé qu'il reste un peu plus. Je tendais ma main pour attraper son bras, mais ne réussit qu'à frôler sa manche. Il s'était retourné surpris et m'a regardé. Et avec un sourire que je n'avais jusque là jamais vu, m'a dit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais vers toi. Je resterais avec toi.

Je sentis quelque chose sur mes joues, quelque chose se répandre en mon être. Et il me laissa la. Mais… Que… Non ! Ce n'était pas juste… Il ne pouvais pas… Il ne pouvait pas agir comme… ça ! Et puis… ! Nan ! Non… Je ne pouvais pas non plus…

-Tu sais que c'est impossible, non ?

Je me retourne.

-Même si c'est le cas, je resterais. Pour lui. Même si c'est mauvais. Je serais là.

* * *

Et voilà, un autre chapitre. Tadaaa

Aller plus que quelques uns. Oui j'en ferais encore deux. Pour le moment. Je ne sais… Je verrais bien.

Excusez moi pour les fautes.

J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, bonne journée, soirée (comme vous voulez).


	5. Dernière Journée

Bonjour, cette fois-ci je vais un peu m'introduire ici même.

Il y a un peu de tristesse ici. Munissez-vous de vos mouchoirs (si vous vous sentez émotifs) ou faites attention à vous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

-J'ai amené des petits encas aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'ils te plairont. Il y a même des fraises. C'est délicieux, les fraises. Tu devrais en manger.

Cela faisait un moment que nous nous voyons, et nous nous voyons désormais toute la semaine, pas tous les jours, mais presque. J'étais un peu, un petit peu, heureuse… Cela faisait du bien de le voir. J'espère pouvoir le voir également demain, j'aurais aimé être avec lui un peu plus souvent. Mais… C'était un peu impossible. Enfin bon ! Nous nous voyons, c'est le principal.

-Demain, j'amènerais des cookies. Ma mère en a fait de trop… Ahah. Donc, je t'en donnerais aussi ; Si tu le souhaites.

J'aurais aimé pouvoir les manger, aussi. Mais, je ne peux également… J'aurais aimé te tenir la main, mais je ne peux pas. J'aurais pouvoir te toucher… Mais je ne le peux non plus… Si j'avais été là… M'aurais-tu pris dans tes bras ? M'aurais-tu dis des mots doux ? M'aurais-tu au moins aimer ? Comme un membre de ta famille ? Je sais que je n'ai rien à te dire… Mais, je n'ai rien à t'offrir… Devrais-je te manger ? Non, parce que je n'ai pas faim.

Je ne te connaissais pas il y a quelques jours. Je peine à te connaitre aujourd'hui… Je sais que tu étais, que tu l'es toujours, mal. Ton état se détériorait de jours en jours… Tes mots te manquaient et ton absence se démarquait… Tu semblais déjà partir… Et te voilà aujourd'hui, en face de moi à discuter comme si j'étais là. Cela me fait autant plaisir que ça me rend mal à l'aise… Tes amis, ne cesses-tu de me répéter, voudrais que tu vois quelqu'un. Que tu avances. Et je trouves que tu avances. Tu manges des repas réguliers, tu remplis tes vêtements, et tu m'as dit vouloir partir de cette ville.

Tu m'as dit de te rejoindre. Mais tu le sais… Tu le sais que je ne peux quitter cet endroit… Pourtant tu continues. Je suis désolée d'être un poids pour toi. Je suis désolée de pas te permettre de vivre… Mais sache… Sache que je resterais ici. Je resterais à-

-Je voulais te dire… Honoka. Je vais m'en aller. Je te l'avais dit la dernière fois. Mais j'ai oublié de te dire autre chose. Je quitte la ville parce que c'est à cause de mon nouveau travail. Je ne peux pas rester, mais nous resterons en contact, je t'enverrais des lettres. Beaucoup de lettres. J'espère que tu les liras. Et la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons… J'aurais quelque chose à te demander. Donc, voudras-tu m'attendre ?

J'en serais heureuse. Je t'attendrais oui. Je t'attendrais toujours. Le vert et les fleurs s'occupaient de prendre l'espace. Comme ils s'occupent de mon cœur. Nobu… Sache que je… Je t'aimerais. Et que… Je t'ai aimé. Je le vois partir. Un sourire et une détermination nouvelle. Qu'il est heureux. Il a un objectif maintenant…

\- Nous voici au moment fatidique… Ma chère.

\- Oui.

\- Il sera triste tu le sais ?

\- Oui je le sais, mais c'est pour son bien.

\- Penses-tu que lui dire que tu restes alors que tu n'es plus, ne serais un mensonge ?

\- Il comprendra. Il est intelligent. Et puis… Je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre comme ça, non ?

\- Oui, mais nous ne sommes plus à ça. Tu peux…

\- Allons-y.

\- Comme tu le souhaites.

\- Merci, et Adieu Nobu…

La garde de son sabre me toucha le front et une lumière m'enveloppa pour m'emmener à un autre endroit. Même si tu meurs Nobu… Même si tu vis… Nous ne serons jamais ensemble. Pardonne-moi... 

* * *

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique, les oiseaux découvrent une nouvelle route dans la carte du ciel, et les nuages se mélangent par moment.

Un homme se trouve sur son banc, tenant un journal d'une main et d'une autre… se frotte la tête. Le ciel est rouge, les oiseaux trouvent un endroit qui n'est pas ici et les nuages se colorent.

Il est avachit sur son banc, sur son visage se trouve des traces. Les traces d'un sentiment. Le ciel est noir, les oiseaux ne chantent plus. Les nuages s'occupent maintenant du ciel.

Ecrit sur un petit cadran du journal, quelques phrases pour un incident. Sans importance. Le ciel n'est plus. Les oiseaux sont morts. Le tonnerre s'abat.

Un homme est retrouvé mort à son domicile. Une balle dans la tête. Le cadavre a été trouvé souriant sur son plancher. Il avait laissé derrière lui, une lettre avec quelques mots.

« Nous pouvons être ensemble désormais, plus rien ne nous séparera… Je viens te retrouver. Ma chère Honoka. »

* * *

Et nous y voilà... C'est finit.

J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plut, que ces chapitres aussi. Malgré le bonheur et la tristesse.

Je ferais une sorte de fin alternative. Plus tard. Le temps que vous remettez de vos émotions.

En tout cas, merci. Merci d'avoir lu cette petite histoire.

Je vous souhaites une bonne journée, une bonne nuit. Et surtout, aimez-vous. Et prenez soin de vous.


	6. Epilogue

Attention (et bonjour/soir)

Ce chapitre possède une scène quelque peu explicite sur la mort, j'ai essayé d'être évasive, mais faîtes attention à vous.

Prenez soin de vous et bonne lecture.

* * *

Honoka avait toujours été une gentille fille, écoutant ses parents, s'amusant avec ses amis. Tous savaient qu'elle avait souffert de la perte d'un être cher, mais elle ne l'avait jamais montré. Jamais elle ne montrait de sentiments trop excessifs. Toujours dans la mesure. Une fille sans problèmes.

Pourtant, elle ne pourra jamais atteindre le paradis, pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais, elle ne l'a espéré. Jamais elle ne l'a considérée une seule fois. Tout ce qu'elle souhaite s'était de vivre en tant que fantôme encore un peu, pour voir le monde fonctionner, pour le voir l'oublier. Et s'était tant mieux.

Lorsqu'elle avait vu cette nouvelle personne, elle savait qu'il irait mal. Mais jamais, il n'avait pu l'entendre. Jamais, il n'avait pu voir cette personne qui se tenait derrière lui, non plus. Les fantômes ne partent jamais vraiment. Ils restent peu importe leur forme.

Honoka l'avait vu sombrer un peu plus. Et avant qu'elle ne s'en attache trop, elle s'était tuée. Elle avait renoncé à sa forme nouvellement acquise. Et s'était tu à jamais, pour traverser les portes de l'enfer, pour hurler son désespoir à perpétuer .

Après tout, elle avait déjà tué.

Elle vivait tranquillement avec sa famille, mais son frère est soudainement mort de maladie, puis une autre personne de sa famille, sa grand-mère et puis son grand-père est mort à la suite, surement incapable de vivre sans son épouse. Sa mère était inconsolable. Et son père, était lui même très touché par sa femme. Et ils commencèrent à manger de moins en moins et à être de moins en moins à la maison.

Honoka n'avait personne d'autre que ses parents. Elle était de plus en plus seule depuis que ses parents étaient plus au travail plutôt qu'à s'occuper de leur unique enfant. Elle se tourna le plus possible vers ses amis, mais ils ne pouvaient remplacer la place de ses parents, alors elle essaya de sortir encore plus. Elle finit par rencontrer une autre personne avec qui elle se lia d'amitié, et peut-être plus si elle aurait été vivante aujourd'hui encore. Cette personne n'était autre que Sho, elle recommençait petit à petit à reprendre goût à la vie.

Jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui disent qu'ils allaient se séparer, et la laisser seule. Qu'elle devrait prendre un appartement, et vivre sa vie maintenant. Et ce fut un déclic. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'en aillent, elle ne voulait pas être séparer d'eux une nouvelle fois.

Une à une, quelque chose tombait... La nuit tombait, elle était seule devant son repas. Maintenant froid. Il fallait qu'il reste ensemble, il le fallait. Absolument. Et, il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour qu'il puisse rester ensemble.

Un à un, les pas menaient vers un autre endroit.

Peu à peu, ils se déplaçaient vers un autre. Jamais ils ne seront séparer. Plus jamais.

Car la mort rassemblait les personnes aussi. Peut-être verrait-elle cette malade morte il y a peu aussi ?

Autour d'un repas on les avait retrouvé. La mère portait un sourire forcé, par un objet coupant, se trouvait à gauche. Le père portait le même sourire, se trouvait à droite. Tous les deux avaient un trou au même endroit. La fille se trouvait au milieu, s'était également attachée à la chaise pour ne pas tomber dans les plats, moisis. Elle portait le même sourire, forcé, elle n'avait le même trou. Elle, elle s'était laissée mourir de faim.

Honoka avait tué sa famille dans un acte de désespoir. Sûre qu'elle aurait pu réunir les restes. Sans jamais comprendre que jamais cela n'aurait marcher.

Fin.

* * *

Et voilà.

Bonsoir, bonjour.

Je pensais faire une fin alternative, mais elle s'est finie en épilogue explicatif. Excusez-moi alors. Le chapitre est dur aussi. Pas aussi dur que l'aurait été un chapitre lourd, mais il me satisfait ainsi. Je le re-travaillerais peut-être bien un jour. Mais pour l'instant, il restera ainsi.

Merci, d'avoir suivi cette série, je ferais peut-être une autre série avec un autre thème tout aussi compliqué, voir plus. Ou voir en utilisant le même thème. Je verrais bien.

Bonne soirée à vous, bonne journée à vous.

Et à bientôt.

/Si vous avez vécu un événement traumatisant, parlez en autour de vous le maximum possible. Évacuer vos émotions, ne vous enfermez pas, jamais. Certaines personnes qui sont autour de vous pourraient tout autant comprendre votre douleur, et vous pourriez vous guérir. Prenez soin de vous. Et aimez vous même.


End file.
